Codon Stream
Description The Codon Stream is the system of rivers of "Green lava" that are spread throughout Primus. The stream originates in a volcano, which is actually the processing plant for the DNA of the stream.There are no non-sapient beings in the Codon Stream. Originally, there was thought to be only 10,000 forms in the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix (as proof from the episode Ben 10,000). But Azmuth has revealed that there are samples from every sentient being of every world in the Milky Way Galaxy: over 1,000,000. As confirmed by Dwayne, some of these samples include Osmosian (Kevin and Aggregor' s Race) DNA and the DNA of Pierce (one of the plumber kids Max trained)'s alien heritage, as well as Human, Dolphin, and two other Earth species. In the episode War of the Worlds, it was stated there were exactly 1,000,903 samples currently in the Codon Stream. It was believed that this included Zs'Skayr, who had added his DNA by possessing the Florauna that was sampled, and that the extra three were from Zs'Skayr's minions Dr. Vicktor (Benviktor), the Mummy (Benmummy), and the Yenaldooshi (Benwolf) who accidentally gave Ben their forms during their encounters with him. However, it was revealed in the episode "Ghost Town" that Zs'Skayr had been removed from the Codon Stream and imprisoned prior to Alien Force (but was readded in the same episode), meaning that by the end of the original series, there were exactly 1,000,904 alien forms. As three of these aliens were picked up by Ben, there were exactly 1,000,901 samples in the Omnitrix when Ben found it and given that one of these wasn't intentionally added by Azmuth, it is estimated that there are 1,000,900 beings in the Milky Way that were originally intended for the Codon Stream. Ben's variety of alien forms hasn't stopped increasing there. In the movie "Alien Swarm", Ben gained the form of Nanomech from the Hive (unlike Eon, Ben was able to fully control it and it appears in Ultimate Alien), which made 1,000,905 DNA samples. More recently, Ben has obtained the samples of five aliens from the Andromeda Galaxy named Bivalvan, Galapagus, P'andor, Andreas and Ra'ad, ''resulting in a grand total of 1,000,910 samples, ''making another set of aliens. At the end of Ben 10,000 Returns, Ben 10,000 restores Way Big, Swampfire, and Ultimate Swampfire. Connection to the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix The river has a special connection to the Omnitrix, Ultimatrix and Azmuth's third Omnitrix (Likely Rebuilt Ultimatrix), with the fact that the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix is actually a wireless receiver connected to the Codon Stream, allowing the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix to alter the current DNA of its user. When activated, the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix opens up a holographic display of all aliens unlocked. When the faceplate is pushed back into place, it emits a signal that is picked up by the volcano on Primus, then sent throughout the Codon Stream, and back to the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix, with the selected alien's DNA attached. The DNA is then sent to the users current DNA, and modified to fit the aliens DNA, and turn the user into the selected alien. This could be why there's a green background every time Ben turns into an alien in Alien Force. In Primus, it can be shown that someone can absorb the energy of the Codon Stream to become more powerful. Species DNA Trivia *Ben Tennyson's DNA is stored locally in the Ultimatrix, he's not the human that inserted his/her DNA in the Codon Stream. *If Ben were to unlock the DNA for Humans, he won't be able to use it because he is human already. *Codon is a basic unit of genetic code. *The Unitrix a protoype model of the Omnitrix is not connected to the server as all DNA is stored locally. It has no connection to the Codon Stream and it was intended to store the alien DNA each in its own separate container. *It has been comfirmed that Dolphin DNA is in the Codon Stream, as well as two other Earth animals. See here. Moldywarp's species might be one of them, or his species might originate from somewhere else. *Anodites don't have DNA so they are not in the Codon Stream. *Xenocytes were in the Codon Stream, sampled in Max Out, but the Codon Stream noticed that they are non-sapient so it deleted the DNA. *It is confirmed that Azmuth and Albedo are not where they got Galvan DNA sample from, it's also confirmed that Myaxx is not the Chimera Sui Generis sample. *Celestialsapien is only DNA sample of the Interdimensional Species. Category:Omnitrix Category:Ultimatrix Category:Alien Tech Category:Locations